


Polar Opposites

by peachwinfinite



Series: Taewin Shots [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A poem, Crappy work, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Please dont kill me, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwinfinite/pseuds/peachwinfinite
Summary: A poem by NY.





	Polar Opposites

**_Polar Opposites_ **

Taeyong hated the cold.

Sicheng was warm all year around.

Taeyong disliked ice cream.

Sicheng loved ice cream.

Taeyong preferred staying indoors.

Sicheng loved the outdoors.

Taeyong loved coffee in the mornings.

Sicheng liked his cup of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows.

Taeyong was rough in the outside, but cute on the inside.

Sicheng was the definition of cute, but had his savage times.

Taeyong loved rapping.

Sicheng preferred dancing.

Taeyong slept his anger away.

Sicheng cried himself to sleep.

Taeyong came from a low income family.

Sicheng's room was basically 10x bigger than Taeyong's small apartment.

Taeyong was happy.

Sicheng wasn't.

Taeyong's neighbor was Yuta.

Sicheng's best friend was Yuta.

Taeyong attended NCT university.

So did Sicheng.

Taeyong felt love at first sight.

Sicheng after the third date.

Taeyong love Sicheng.

Sicheng loved Taeyong.

They are both complete opposites, but together they make the perfect couple.

-Nakamoto Yuta

**Author's Note:**

> My fellow NCTZEN's where are you?! 
> 
> Okay, so I know this is crappy but I got the inspiration when I was in the restroom... Quite odd, but yeah...
> 
> NCT127 is killing me right now with all the teasers for the new comeback, and like, my heart feels like its under attack.
> 
> So yeah! Kudos and comments are always welcome. Hope you guys liked this crappy work!


End file.
